


why would (i want to kiss you)

by itachitachi



Series: 5-minute drabbles [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bickering, Drabble, I Don't Even Know, Idiots in Love, Kiss Kiss Fall in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5188301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itachitachi/pseuds/itachitachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So," Hinata says, fidgeting with his English notes, "since we're boyfriends now, do you wanna... like... kiss?"</p>
<p>"...Haahh?!" is all Kageyama manages, turning red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	why would (i want to kiss you)

"So," Hinata says, fidgeting with his English notes, "since we're boyfriends now, do you wanna... like... kiss?"

"...Haahh?!" is all Kageyama manages, turning red. "Do I—would I— _no way!_ "

"Whatever!" Hinata splutters, going just as red. "Who would even want to kiss you anyway?"

"Obviously you do, you loser!" Kageyama yells.

"I'm not a loser! You're the loser, _loser_!"

Kageyama grabs the front of Hinata's shirt, and Hinata mashes his hands to Kageyama's cheeks, and—neither of them is really sure how the next part happens, but they decide afterward that kissing is pretty okay, and they should probably keep doing it.


End file.
